dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Helior
Planet Helior is the planet of the Heloïtes. It was originally uninhabited and barren until the Heloïtes found it. History After having to leave their home planet Tregor because of the Carbonite, they made Helior their own thanks the effort of several generations of scientists and engineers. Due to not having a sun, the planet had a solar ring built around it that rotated in 24 hour cycles, emulating day and night. In the original manga Raditz affirms to need Kakarottos help for the conquest of a very difficult planet, and in Dragon Ball Multiverse that planet was indeed Helior; in most universes, Helior is therefore left in peace. The Heloites live in big, highly technological evolved cities with floating house-blocks and self-repairing walls. A big part of the surface is covered in fields cultivated by civil operators and robots. Generally the planet is considered a overwhelming beauty and the center of the attention of the neighbors. In Universe 19, however, Freeza's empire attacks it, sending Kiwi, Vegeta, , and (who won his battle against Gokū and Piccolo). Freeza wanted Helior for its technology and to expand his empire to that angle of the galaxy. For that mission Vegeta also made a deal with a local tyrant, Galasir of the Kolloks, to attack the distant planet Dardan, so the Heloïtes would be distracted, and Vegeta would have the chance to gain the technology of Helior and their Ultras. Ultimately, the Heloïtes fought back and won, and destroyed the Frost Demon's empire. Unfortunately later on an experiment seems to have gone wrong and the Carbonite broke free again, engulfing the whole planet and forcing the Heloites once again to flee in space. They can only guard it from afar, because with an impact of an asteroid the Carbonite could be tossed into the orbit and reach another planet like a disease. In the present time their best warriors, the Ultras, participate at the Multiverse-Tournament to save their home planet with the winners wish. In Universe 13, Helior was also attacked, this time by only and armed with their miniature Blutz lamps. Kakarotto's presence apparently makes a big enough change to actually win against the Heloïtes, likely because Kakarotto and Raditz became stronger, brought Saibamen, had Blutz Waves in their eyes, and Kakarotto killing without pause instead of stalling for the technology. This would not give the Heloïtes the time to properly organize their forces, who were distracted at the time by a simultaneous attack by another space lord. Four Ultras under the command of Captain Wigner went to face the Saiyans, and managed almost to kill them, but then Kakarotto destroys the solar ring, plunging the planet into darkness and destruction. When Vegeta and Nappa reach Helior it's already completely devastated and doesn't hold any value for them to sell. In Universe 3, a battle between and ensued, resulting in many deaths of the citizens of Helior. After Broly accidentally stepped into Carbonite, eventually devouring him, the Heloïtes arrest Vegeta. A few weeks later, Vegeta destroys the planet entirely. Gallery Category:Universe 19 Category:Planets Category:Universe 13 Category:Heloïte